Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps
by Zephyy
Summary: Tsunayoshi est mort. Suicide. Il laisse seul derrière lui Enma. Les pensées de ce dernier misent sur la chanson "Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps" UA


Titre : Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps

Genres : Romance, Drame, et Tragédie (mais en arrière plan la tragédie)

Personnages : Tsunayoshi, Enma

Pairing : TsunaXEnma

Rating : R+

Auteur : It's me

* * *

><p><strong>Je reste avec mes souvenirs<strong>

**Ces morceaux de passé**

**Comme un miroir en éclat de verre**

Rien. Il ne reste rien. Plus rien de toi. Plus rien de matériel. Plus rien de vraiment réel. Juste des images insaisissables. Des souvenirs. Et moi alors? Je voudrais avoir tous les souvenirs de toi. Mais je n'ai que les miens. Juste des souvenirs. Si court. Si facilement effaçable. Je n'est pas assez de temps avec toi. Je n'ai pas assez de souvenirs de toi. Juste des morceaux, des flashs, des éclats. Il ne me reste que des souvenirs de toi.

**Mais à quoi ça sert?**

Et alors? Ces souvenirs ne sont pas toi. Ils ne pourront jamais te remplacer. Jamais. Alors à quoi ça sers de les avoir? A préserver ta mémoire, serte. Mais aussi à me faire souffrir éternellement en silence. Et à me faire craindre de ne plus t'aimer un jour.

**Ce que je voulais te dire**

**Reste sur des pages blanches**

**Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait**

Tu sais, j'a gardé toutes tes lettres. Absolument toute. Même celles qui m'ont blessées. Et je t'en ai écrit tant d'autres. Peut être le double de ce que je t'ai déjà donné. Et tu sais qu'elles sont nombreuses. Mais je ne recevrais plus jamais de lettre de ta part. Et aussi, je ne t'en enverrais plus jamais non plus. Il ne me reste plus qu'à toutes les détruire, puisque tu ne les liras jamais. Je t'ai dit beaucoup de chose. Et j'en ai encore bien plus à te dire tu sais? Mais tu n'es plus là maintenant.

**C'était juste hier**

Tout était normal hier. On est allé au lycée ensemble. On a mangé ensemble. Et on est rentré ensemble. Tu souriais comme d'habitude. Tu étais là, avec moi, hier. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Il ne me reste que hier. Juste hier.

**Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**

**De te dire tout ce que je t'aime**

**Et tout ce que tu me manque**

Pas assez. Je n'ai pas assez de temps avec toi. Pourquoi tu es partis? Même si tu savais mes sentiments, je ne te les ai jamais dit. Et je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Je t'aime tu sais? Mais je n'est pas eut le temps de te dire jusqu'à quel point. Quelle raison avais-tu de mourir? Tu aurais pût me parler. M'en parler. Toi qui me manquais horriblement juste quand je ne te voyais pas durant une journée, comment veux-tu que je vive sans toi? Ca non plus, je n'est pas eut le temps de te le dire. Tu me manque énormément. Déjà.

**On devrait toujours dire avant**

**L'importance que les gens prennent**

**Tant qu'il est encore temps**

Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a beaucoup de chose que je voulais te dire, et que je ne t'ai pas dit. C'est stupide n'est-ce pas? C'est toujours lorsque l'on perd ce qui nous est précieux que l'on se rend compte de sa valeur. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'étais précieux. Et tu l'es toujours. Et, sans aucun doute, tu le sauras éternellement. J'aurais tant voulu que tu le sache. J'aurais tant voulu te le dire. Mais maintenant, je nepeux le dire qu'à moi-même. Et à ta tombe.

**Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**

Pourquoi es-tu mort? Pourquoi t'es-tu donné la mort? Bordel! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé? J'aurais tout fait pour toi, tout! Tu le savais non? Je n'ai pas eut le temps de te dire tout ce que je voulais te dire. Je me déteste pour ça. Et tu en es le responsable. Je te déteste pour ça.

**Toi qui m'as tout appris**

**Et m'as tant donné**

**C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais**

Tu m'as montré beaucoup de choses. Tu m'en a fait comprendre beaucoup d'autres. Et tu m'as presque tout appris. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire. Et faire avec toi. Parmi tout ça, j'avais le désir de te rendre autant que ce que tu m'as donné. Et il n'y a plus que moi pour savoir tout ce que tu m'as donné. Car toi tu n'es plus là. Te regarder, te parler, être avec toi, penser à toi... Tu ignores ce qu'il se passait en moi dans ces moments là. Je me sentais plus calme, apaisé. Et parfois même, il m'arrivait d'oublier que nous n'étions que des adolescents.

**Et me sentais fier**

Tu sais, j'étais vraiment heureux quand tu m'as dit que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. J'étais aux anges. Et au fond de moi, j'étais fier que, de tous, c'était moi que tu aimais. Mais maintenant, la joie et la fierté que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment ne sont rien face à la tristesse et à la douleur que j'éprouve maintenant.

**Pourquoi sans prévenir**

**Un jour tous s'arrête**

**Et vous laisse encore plus seul sur Terre**

J'ai conscience de ta mort. Et j'aurais aimé ne pas pouvoir y croire. Mais j'y suis obligé. Je hais ta mort, tu ignore à quel point. Elle est trop brutale. Hier je te prenais dans mes bras. Aujourd'hui mes mains se referment sur du vide. Du jour au lendemain tu n'es plus là. Tout c'est arrêté. Ta vie, ton existence, mon coeur, mon bonheur, ma raison d'être. Et maintenant, je suis seul. Seul dans ma tête. Seul dans mon coeur. Seul dans ma vie. Je suis maintenant seul dans ce monde, sans toi. Seul sur terre.

**Sans savoir quoi faire**

Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire sans toi? Je ne sais pas moi. Vivre sans toi? Mourir et te rejoindre? Sombrer dans la folie? Je ne sais vraiment pas. Perdu. Je suis perdu. On m'a dit que ça irait. Que je m'en remettrais. Que j'oublirais. Mais je ne peux pas oublier! Et même si je pouvais, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Si je dois vivre, ce serait pour toi qui est mort trop tôt...

**Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**

**De te dire tout ce que je t'aime**

**Et tout ce que tu me manque**

-"Neh Tsuna..."

-"Haï?"

-"Tu restera avec moi?"

-"Hé? Oui, bien sur!"

-"Vraiment?"

-"... Haï!"

-"Arigato."

**On devrait toujours dire avant**

**L'importance que les gens prennent**

**Tant qu'il est encore temps**

-"Pourquoi tu me demande ça?"

-"Je sais pas. Peut être juste comme ça..."

-"Ah? Tu te sens bien?"

-"Hein? Ah, oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas."

-"T'es sûr?"

-"Oui, t'inquiète pas je te dis."

**Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**

-"Neh Tsuna... Tu m'avais pourtant promis de rester avec moi... Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi...?

**Laissé le temps...**

* * *

><p>Et voila, un truc bien dramatique comme je les aime ^^<p>

J'espère que je n'est pas trop provoqué de chute du Niagara quand même ^^'

Reviews?


End file.
